Vampire And Hunter
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: A hunter turned. Then saved by a pureblood. A family is started but what happens when this child becomes of age and begins learning about her abilities. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prolouge

*******Author's Note: If you haven't read Pureblood Or Human, go read it. You won't comprehend if you don't. s/9269165/1/Pureblood-or-Human *******

It had been about twelve years since Shizka and Zero had heard from her father Rido or her mother last they heard from them was when they ripped out Yukki and Kaname's hearts.

"Enjoy the rest of your life my dear daughter." repeated in her head for many years. Every day and every night. Then she keeps remembering his evil smile. Many nights she had woke up screaming from the horrible nightmare. Then one night Zero had finally showed her what he truly meant to her and how much he truly cared for her. Months later Shizka was finally able to pull Zero from the Hunter Society.

"Zero. I'm pregnant." She smiled so happily. She looked at Zero who just looked froze with shock.

Zero had taken more time away from the society to help get ready for their child. After nine months Zero and her had a beautiful daughter. They named her Zyka. Zyka Rika.

The Hunter Society got to meet her shortly after her birth. Kaien and Toga would come over and help train her in hand to hand without a weapon. Teaching her to block and defend herself. They had given her a special type of gloves that would burn a vampire if they were touched. But wouldn't phase her mother or father due to their blood being forged into the making of the gloves.

Now, thirteen years later it's finally time for her to be awoke to the vampire side and begin working with her abilities thanks to Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, and Takuma Ichiju.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Of Age

Chapter 2: Coming Of Age

Now, thirteen years later it's finally time for her to be awoke to the vampire side and begin working with her abilities thanks to Ruka Souen, Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, and Takuma Ichiju.

A girl about 12 years old laid in her bed asleep until there was a knock on her door waking her up.

"Miss Kiryu. It's time to awake. Your parents and grandparents are downstairs." The maid said walking in.

The young girl stretched before sitting up. Her long silver hair still partially laying on the bed. She yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before opening them.

"What's the date today, Alyice?"

"The twenty sixth. Your birthday."

She opened her eyes wide looking at Alyice as if she couldn't believe it.'Could it be? Is it truly the twenty sixth? Oh I thought that was still days away! My thirteenth birthday is finally here! I can finally learn the weapons of the Hunter Society!'It has been years since her parents have went to the society.

They tried making her father the president but he turned them down after finding out his mate was pregnant. They knew about her but she's only met two of them

"Wait, grandparents?" She looked a little confused.

"Yes, Lady Shizuka Hio and Lord Rido Kuran."

Zyka sat there on her bed looking at Alyice.

"I've never heard of them."

"It's because they haven't been around since before you were born, my lady. Now come on. It's time to get up and ready." Alyice said getting her up out of her bed and on the way to the shower to get cleaned up.

Once out of the shower Zyka got put in a beautiful black dress that had sapphire blue roses on it. The dress hung off her shoulders and flowed to two inches below her knees before it flowed out and behind going to the floor. Her hair was left down but her sides were braided back and had a sapphire rose clip holding it in place. She had beautiful shoes that matched her dress.

"Are you ready, My Lady?" Alyice looked at her smiling as her beautiful purple eyes began showing a hint of red in them.

"Yes. Yes, I am, Alyice." Zyka said looking at Alyice through the mirror as she looked at herself.

'It's finally here. The day I can finally begin my true training.' She thought to herself as she walked out of her room and down the stairs leading her right into the living room where she seen it was all decorated in sapphire roses, ruby roses, and even black roses. Her three favorite colors.

She ran straight to her mom who stood by her dad, both of them smiling.

"Zyka, you remember Kaien and Toga." Zero spoke gesturing towards the two hunters who were talking about the latest hunt until Zero cleared his throat that is.

Zyka chuckled at the two hunters before seeing all the other vampires standing by each other.

Shizka chuckled a little at them all causing them to look over as their eyes widened in shock.

They're little vamp wasn't so little any more.

Ruka was the first one to walk up to her.

"My little fiend, you may not be so little any more but you look amazing. I'm very glad the dress fit." She smiled and gave her a hug when they all froze sensing two more purebloods appear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear daughter Shizka. Congratulations on the child. She definitely looks like both of you." Rido said causing everyone to look at Shizka.

She sighed but Zero spoke up before she could.

"It's good to see you too, Rido. Glad you and Shizuka could make it."

Shizuka walked up to Zyka causing Ruka to back away.

"It's good to finally meet you, my dear granddaughter." She said smiling causing her fangs to flash.

Zyka looked at her mom scaredly before back at her.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Zyka."


	3. Chapter 3: Abilities Revealed

Chapter 3: Abilities Revealed

Zyka looked at her mom scaredly before back at her.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Zyka."

Zyka went to shake her hand forgetting she had her gloves on causing her to burn Shizuka's hand.

Shizuka pulled back growling showing her fangs.

"You witch! How dare you!"

Before Zyka could say anything Rido stepped in front of her protectively showing his fangs as well. He took one step towards Zyka growling as his eyes glowed a bright red. Kaien and Toga stepped in front pushing her back as they pointed their weapons at him. The other vampire's have done the same pushing Zyka back to her parents who stepped in front protectively.

Rido was about to attack when everyone froze unable to move.

'STOP!' Went through everyone's heads as they all turned towards Zyka.

Her once violet purple eyes were now a blood red. Her once silver hair was now a bright fire blue and she had flames covering her hands. She made everyone step to the side making her a path straight for her grandma.

"Look here. I don't really care what you are. Obviously you're a vampire. I'm going to guess pureblood by the way my friends reacted. But you see, i'm being trained to defend myself. I can hurt you by just a hand contact. That one was an accident. The next one won't be." She growled as she walked over to her. "So you have one of two choices. One, you can stay and behave. Or two, you can take you and your mate and leave." She said as she made a flick of her wrist as the front doors opened.

Everyone looked at her with almost fear and shock in their eyes.

She sighed before her eyes switched back to normal and she looked extremely weak.

"W-what happened?" She said before falling to her knees as Zero caught her.

"I'm going to take her to her bed so she can regain her strength." Zero said to his mate before walking up the stairs.

Once he got to her room he laid her on the bed and covered her up.

"Just relax and go to sleep, Zyka."

She weakly nodded her head before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Meanwhile downstairs Shizka had her weapon pulled out and aimed it straight at her mother.

"How dare you be so disrespectful to me. I gave birth to you." Shizuka said growling as she looked at her child. The one she gave birth to two hundred and four years ago.

"Ya. I'm aware of that. But you never raised me. I was basically raised by Kaien and Toga. So you can leave." Her beautiful waist length silver hair was now a pitch shadow black, blood red streaks in it, and fire blue tips as her bangs cut over her right eye like always.

"How dare you. You're such an ungrateful child." Rido said as he pulled out his blood whip.

"Bring it on." Shizka said having her sword covered in blue flames and her blood whip in her other hand ready for the fight she's been waiting for.


End file.
